Acceptance
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Uhhh... same *YAOI* rules people..... still Seifer X Squall.... I UPDATED!!!....heh, heh...Read it.... pplleeaazzee???? ^_^
1. Ignorance

Disclaimer: All the characters that appear in this fic belong to the lovely people at Squaresoft... Understand??? SO DON'T SUE!! heh heh.. I'm broke anyways... *pokes her tongue out* Warnings: THIS IS A YAOI FIC! That means that there will be M/M sex... If you don't like the idea of two males getting each other off or if you are under the age of 17, go away.... If you are of legal age and you luv male on male action, scroll down and think of the cookie you'll get! ^_^  
  
*******************************************  
  
"NOO!!! NOT SEIFER... ANYONE BUT SEIFER!!!" I begged.  
  
Strangely enough, Seifer had been readmitted into the Garden and who does Cid ask to room with him?.......ME!!! OF ALL PEOPLE!!! WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAP!!!  
  
"There is no more room, Squall... Everyone else has a roomate," Cid stated, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Can't he just switch with someone??? Like Zell Maybe...... I'll even take Irvine......well, maybe not Irvine, but PLEEEEEAAASE!!! NOT HIM!!!!!!"I wined hoping to get somewhere positive. It didn't work...  
  
Cid lowered his voice down to a whisper since Seifer had been sitting right outside the office.. I didn't care if he heard me, I just didn't want to be anywhere near him.  
  
"Squall, you know that after that incident with Ultimecia that he wouldn't be accepted by his fellow students," Cid whispered  
  
I only nodded, not trusting my voice knowing that I would probably speak waaay too loud.  
  
"I would think that you would at least be able to show more sympathy to a person in need," Cid scolded...... and suddenly I felt guilty.  
  
Again, I nodded and in sad, sad defeat, I stormed out of Cid's office making sure to SLAM the door on my way out. I chuckled knowing that Cid had cringed when the big boom got to his ears. My few seconds of happiness was interrupted when I saw the once great Seifer Almasy sitting hunched over in a chair in the corner of the waiting room. I stood over him for a few seconds waiting for him to look up. When he finally did, that damn "Trademark" smirk appeared... I'm sick of looking at that damn thing... always there... DAMMIT....I'M SOOO FUCKING SICK OF LOOKING AT THAT DAMN-- ......  
  
"Are you jus' gonna stand there gaping at me or are you gonna show me to the Hell you call your room?" His arrogant voice jutted me out of my thoughts.. Sometimes, he fucking pissed me off.... I could do absolutely nothing without thinking about that ignorant smirk he held, or the confident and arrogant way he walked, or the way his pants just sort of molded to his ass, or-- WHAT?!? Where the hell did that come from? Holy shit....What is the world coming to???  
  
He raised one golden eyebrow quizzically...Here comes that damn smirk.... again. " I never thought you were interested in me in that way, Leonhart.." He said noticing I had been staring at him for a long while. I just sort of stared some more and frowned a bit. When he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly of annoyance, I turned sharply and began walking to the elevator. When I noticed he wasn't behind me, I turned and gave him a look of anticipation.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" I asked wondering why he didn't follow me in the first place. He stood up with nothing but his trenchcoat over his left arm and a duffle bag hung over his right shoulder. I led him to the elevator, pressed the button, and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they finally did, I stepped in and motioned for Seifer to do the same. I then pressed the button that would take me to the second floor. The doors closed with a 'ping' noise and I was alone with Seifer in a very small space. I wasn't afaid, just worried. I glanced over to his arm that held up his trench coat and wondered if he hid anything harmful under it. I looked up to his face and found him with his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Damn, Leonhart. You can't keep your eyes off of me." He said, egotistically mind you. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and looked away. I was just being paranoid.  
  
After what seemed like hours of waiting, the elevator doors opened and 'pinged' again. I sighed of relief knowing that I was very close to punching him square in the mouth in order to keep silly comments like the ones he often made from coming out.  
  
Upon approaching my room I looked back at Seifer's expression. He seemed bored, but I couldn't care less. I unlocked my door and held it open for him to enter. He looked around a bit while I plop down onto my bed. He noticed that my room was huge being the fact that I am Commander Leonhart and I need my space. Oh Hyne! I'm starting to sound like Seifer! I frowned at the thought. Seifer then turned to face me. "So, this is the shithole I'll be staying in, huh?"  
  
My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. How could he say such a thing? Noone would allow him to rent an apartment after what he did. He was homeless for a while eating occasionally with the money he made by working odd jobs for more important people. He slept under a bridge for Hyne's sake....and he calls my room a SHITHOLE?!? A couple of SeeD officers found him and were sympathetic enough to try and get him lodgings here at the Garden or at least that's what Headmaster Cid told me. Not wanting to tell him so and start an unnessecary fight, I say the only second thing that came to mind. "Whatever."  
  
He just stared around the room for a while before asking,"Where the hell am I going to sleep? I only see one bed." He paused and looked at me before continuing,"Or, do you plan on sharing your bed with me?" He smiled at me suductively. By then, I was speechless. I could only leer at him in disgust.  
  
"No, Almasy. I will not be sharing my bed with you. You will take the couch for now until Cid has your bed brought up. I don't see why you have to be such a difficult--"  
  
"Whatever" he says flopping down onto the couch and thankfully cutting me off. I was about to say something that I would have regretted.  
  
A few minutes past before I looked at the clock. It was 6:17! OoOoOh dinnertime!! I hadn't eaten since breakfast. "I'm gonna go get something to eat are you hungry?" I said breaking the unbearable silence. More silence. I get out of bed and walk up to where Seifer lay sprawled out on the couch snoring lightly. "Okay then" I murmur. I silently walked over to the door, opend, and closed it quietly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Author's Notes: This is the very first Final Fantasy 8 fic I've ever written so I know that it's too short so far, but I need time to think and I also need REVIEWS!! pleeze review so I'll know whether or not to continue...thx... Oh! about that cookie, I ran out... sorry! ^_^ 


	2. Shock

Disclaimer: *scribbles on paper* My To-Do List... *thinks* ah-ha! *more scribbling* 1. Kidnap FF8 gang from Squaresoft...*puts pen down...sighs* Nope, not mine yet, but will be soon..... mwahahahaha... *notices audience's stares* WHAT?!?..... O.o;;; Warnings: THIS IS A YAOI FIC! That means that there will be M/M sex... If you don't like the idea of two males getting each other off or if you are under the age of 17, Tinky Winky's calling you ...Oh, wait... he's gay too ^.^.....Oh, well. Anyways, If you are of legal age and you luv male on male action, scroll down!!!.. I'm still looking for my cookies!! ^_~  
  
******************************************** As I carried my cafateria tray towards a secluded seating area, I noticed that my name was being called. I sighed when I noticed that it had been Selphie who was trying to flag me down.  
  
"Oh Squall... Squally... over heeeerrreee!!! SQUALL!!!" yelled the brunette, waving her arms up and down like a mad cow.  
  
Since she saw that I had seen her in her desperate attempt to get my attention, I slowly made my way over to the crowded table.  
  
"Hey, Squall...." I heard Quistis greet me in a stern voice as I took an empty seat between Zell and Irvine. I just nodded to her and proceeded to poke at my salad. They continued on with their conversation and words like 'Rinoa' and 'hooker' caught my attention being the fact that they were used in the same sentence. Rinoa and I had broken only a few weeks ago because she claimed that I was being a bastard, not giving her my full attention 24/7. She was an annoying bitch, what can I say? Apparently, many others around campus had agreed with me and with very dirty words, forced her to want to leave. Good riddance. From what I heard from Zell, she had moved to Galbadia with no money, and prostitution was the only way out homelessness for her. I tried my best to drown the rest of the conversation out...... I didn't really care to hear any more about Rinoa's whore of a life.  
  
Endeavoring to ignore all that was being said, I turned my full attention to my very soggy salad, only to look up again when I heard Qustis speaking about Seifer.  
  
"Guess who has just been reaccustomed to the Garden," Quistis voiced, smiling sweetly yet secretivly, her left eyebrow slightly arched, eyes twinkling..... Selphie had to be the one to start guessing.....  
  
"John Williams?" "Nope" "Donnie Timberman?" "Nuh uh," Quistin teased, still smiling. "Umm...ehh...OH! Kenny Ekkins?" ".......Nnnnoooo......" Quistis answered slowly, the truth being that she had absolutly no idea who the hell that was... Oh well. Poor Trepe. "WHO?!?" Zell yelled, impatient and obviously sick of hearing Selphie endless guessing.  
  
Quistis glanced around the table before speaking," Seifer Almasy"  
  
I smiled inwardly at the dead silence that overtook the table as everyone took a moment to let the sudden imformation sink in. After only a few seconds of perfect silence, a loud 'thud' took its place. Jerking my head in the direction of the noise, I noted that Zell had fallen flat on the floor feigning faint. Snickering could be heard from where Selphie and Irvine sat together. Turning back to where Zell lay spread out on the floor, I saw Quistis fanning her hand in Zell's face. Shit, she was easily convinced. I just kept my normal stoic expression.  
  
"Damn," Irvine muttered, looking over at me, "he tried to kill you, Squall."  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of that, Irvine. I was there." I said promptly, only looking forword, the word 'DUH' written all over my face.  
  
"So, w-where is he," Irvine stammered, evidently full of fear, but tried to cover it up by sitting up trying to look proud and manly. Oh, please, Kinneas! Try again cowboy!!!  
  
Quistis, still fanning Zell had opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke up instead, "He's in my room.".....More silence.  
  
"Why is he in your room," Irvine inquired with concern and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Cid made me room with him. He said that there was no more room left."  
  
"You've gotta be shittin' me!" He half laughed. I just gave him a 'why-the- fuck-would-I-be-joking-about-this' look.  
  
By this time, Zell had opened both eyes wide. Turning his attention to me, he said, "Poor, Squall" When Quistis noticed that he hadn't really passed out, she stood up and kicked him in his thigh, hard.  
  
"OW!!! GODDAMNIT, QUISTIS!!!" He caught the attention of the whole caffeteria, while Quistis just sat down, quietly giggling. Still grumbling, Zell found his way back to his seat. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Listen," I start, catching everyone's attention, "I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed, k?" I hardly touched my salad, but I needed an excuse to get out of there, fast.  
  
As soon as I stood up to go, I heard Zell speaking to me, "I sure hope Seifer doesn't murder you in your sleep-- OW!....STOP IT, QUISTIS!!!" Quistis didn't think it was right for Zell to be talking about Seifer in such a way, and she told him so with a hard kick to the shin.  
  
As Quistis and Zell started bickering, I quickly exited the hectic Cafeteria.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Author's notes: Does it suck yet??? I have the perfect idea for the third chapter, so I'll be able to update really, really soon. In the meantime, remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Be it good or bad..... thx to all those who reviewed my first chapter and encouraged me to continued.... ^__^ 


	3. Unwanted Feelings

Yah...I know what your thinking *eyes audience*...I am NOT lazy.....I'm just going slow for reasons such reasons as this...uh...I guess 1) School..... I've gotta get my eg-a-ma-ca-tion.....bear with me here.... 2). This chapter has been changed several times to fit the plot..... 3) uhhh...I'm sorry?? *uses puppy-dog eyes* Anywho...if you still wanna read... here is some use info.... Oh yah...they' re stiilllll not mine.... maaannnnn....tch.. Warning: Finally some sexuality...well...self pleasure...MASTURBATION, OKAY?? *pants* A poor attempt at lime down there...I'm warning you.... oha... and the same m/m sex thing applies to the rest of my story.....soooo...sit back re-lax and watch Squall get hot south of the equator...heh, heh... *winks*  
  
***********************************************  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I slowly pushed my door key in the lock. I eased the door open and poked only my head in. Cautiously listening for any sounds of movement, I stare out into the darkness of my room. Nothing but silence. . . . "Seifer?" I called out, slightly worried. Still nothing. As soon as I reached over to flip the lightswitch, I heard soft breathing coming from the couch. Careful not to let too much light enter the room, I squeezed my body through the crack of the door. Sighing to myself, I made my way over to the bed and climbed in fully clothed minus boots and multiple belts. I glanced over at the bright red digits on my clock. "Damn, only 8:30 and I'm this tired?" I breathed slowly while gazing around the dark room before curling up and snuggling in the soft blankets. Soon, sleep overtook me.  
  
"No.... Don't....please stop......PLEASE....DON'T!!!"  
  
I awoke to the sound of moaning and much movement. I looked around the dark room noticing that it only about 2:00 in the morning. Damnit!!! I'll never be up early enough to score an empty table in the cafeteria.  
  
Erm... but, that's beside the point... Anyway, what is Seifer doing? God! Who knew he was such a hornball. I guess a guy has needs.... I lay back in bed attempting to sleep, not wanting to press the issue and embarrassing him....  
  
"No...please...don't....you're-- you're hurting me......Stop..."  
  
I shot up in bed realizing that he had been dreaming, not masturbating. I felt my cheeks grow hot with blood. I quickly shrugged off my embarrassment, leaned over and switched on the lamp.  
  
Slowly, I slid reluctantly from underneath my comfortable blankets and tip- toed over to where Seifer rested so disturbed. He continued to toss and turn and writhe against the uncomfortable-looking couch.  
  
"Please....No..." His cries increased in volume.  
  
I crouched down at level with the writhing boy beneath me. I noticed that his clothes were damp with sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead. I hesitantly pushed the golden locks out of his beautiful face and moved to caress his cheek.  
  
Looking down, I saw that the top buttons of his shirt were undone. The hand that was seemingly glued to his face slowly slid down to where neck met shoulder. I carefully explored the skin with my eyes, watching as the muscles underneath jumped as he continued to breathe heavily...  
  
Out of nowhere, a darkly toned hand that belonged to Seifer sprung up and gripped my wrist tightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Leonhart?" His deep-set voice startled me. My eyes lowered to watch the floor as if it could save me.  
  
"I... I'm s-sorry" I stuttered as I tried to ease my hand out of his grip, but, he held onto me.  
  
"Oh, Leonhart," he mocked, that conceited smirk reappearing, " I never knew you had a thing for me." He reached out with his free hand and gently caressed my burning cheek. His grip on my wrist had loosened enough for me to yank it back.  
  
"Fuck you, Almasy!" I growled, frustrated. I stomped over to my bed and punched the light switch off. Yanking the covers over my head, I heard Seifer chuckling. I shut my weary eyes tightly as the room regained its silence. I then relaxed and once again, drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I awoke, it was almost noon. I was pissed at myself for sleeping so late... until... I smelled it......  
  
Bacon. Pancakes. Eggs. Ham.......  
  
I found myself slipping out of bed and trudging to the kitchen, my nose leading the way.  
  
I stood in the doorway shocked and I watched Seifer expertly cook breakfast. He turned, obviously feeling my eyes burn into him, and motioned for me to sit. I languidly sauntered over to the nearest chair and stumbled into it, my eyes never leaving his figure. After what had seemed like hours of silence save for grease popping and eggs breaking, Seifer finally spoke up, "Do you like butter on your pancakes?"  
  
"..........." I answered, not knowing what to say.  
  
He shifted around to look at me and waved his arms up and down. "Yo! Leonhart!....Earth to Leonhart...Come back to Earth, Squally- boy!" I cringed.  
  
"Why are you being nice?" I questioned rudely, my eyes narrowing.  
  
He said nothing as he placed a hot plate in front of me. I only stared at the still- hissing bacon in wonder...  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" Seifer asked, stuffing a huge slab of ham between his cheeks, munching like there was no tomorrow. I found that my eyes narrowed even further. He sighed.  
  
"Look Squall.... I don't know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, but you are allowing me to share a room with you even after all I've put you and everyone else through! So...I just thought I'd be nice for a change and cook you a nice hot breakfast," He paused and grinned smugly, "Besides, you're all twiggy and shit." To emphasis his point, he scooped up the one pale arm that rested on the table-top, turned he nose up at it, and allowed it to flop back onto the hard surface below it. He went back to greedily stuffing his face.  
  
I stared at his sloppiness for a while before reaching and picking up my own fork. I poked at the food suspiciously with the toothy end of the utensil. I failed at finding any spit or snot in my breakfast so I gave up search and pushed a piece of pancake in my mouth. During breakfast, neither of us spoke. Hell, we didn't even make eye contact.  
  
After finishing my last strip of bacon, I looked up to see Seifer quietly sipping coffee, gazing at me intently. I began to feel uncomfortably hot under his eyes. I stood from my seat and tried to address him politely.  
  
"Thank you for breakfast, Seifer... I'm gonna go take a shower. You may take one later, if you want, " His eyes locked to mine for a long moment until I looked to the floor, "I'll--uh.... I'll wash the dishes myself, so don't worry about them." I shrugged.  
  
On my way to the bathroom, I grabbed a pair of black baggy pants, boxers, and a red T-shirt. Locking the bathroom door, I proceeded to cut on the warm water. I began disrobing while waiting for the water to become hot enough. Stepping into the shower, I switched gears and thought back to Seifer laying hot and sweaty on my couch. My arousal grew instantly. I traced patterns over the planes of my chest and paused to caress a nipple. I gasped as my other hand squeezed my rigid manhood. I imagined it was Seifer touching me... His hands on me... Fondling my body...  
  
"Oh, God," I breathed as I idly began to stroke my twitching cock. I traced the head lightly while bringing my 'unoccupied' hand downward to gently grasp my balls. A strangled moan escaped my flushed lips, "Seifer," I whispered," Oh....G-God..." The fist on my firm penis stroked faster and I was moaning loudly. I paused and looked down, noting that my sex had already begun dripping with pre-cum.  
  
With my other hand, I reached around and allowed my finger to probe between my cheeks. I hesitantly pushed a single slender digit into my tight hole and found that it was a bit painful, but I liked it. I thought about having Seifer shove his full cock into me... I longed for it....  
  
I pushed another finger within me. I winced slightly as I explored deeper....deeper......"Deeper!" I cried moving my fingers rapidly in and out of my body, hitting my sweet spot over and over until I was pushed over the edge. I cried out sharply as beads of milky white fluid escaped through the slit of my sex. I continued to drain myself until my cock went limp. I pressed my hands against the wall of the shower in an attempt to catch my breath. I bathed thoroughly, washing all of any evidence of my essence down the drain.  
  
What the hell drove me to jerk off with Seifer in my mind? I'm not even gay... At least, I don't think....No! What the hell is wrong with me... OH MY GOD!!! I'm not a fag....... But....Seifer is sexy, I won't deny that... And he was all hot and sweaty and breathing hard.......wait....He was dreaming....What was he even drea---  
  
"NO!!! No, no, no, no, !!!"  
  
A scream jolted me out of my thoughts. I quickly dressed and sprinted to where the terrible cry emanated from--My room... There, I found Seifer huddled in the corner hugging his knees to his chest, shivering, bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Seifer, what the hell happened?" I was puzzled.  
  
********************************************* Author's Notes: heh, heh... well sort of a 'cliff hanger'...not that anyone reads this shit anyway.... *sniff*.......And, Yah, I know the whole masturbation thing could've been better.... I 'll do soooo much better at writing that hot monkey sex that Seifer and Squall will have in the near future...I PROMISE!!! ^_^..... meanwhile, I need suggestions...how can I get the plot going better or is it fine?.....comments? questions? FLAMES??...REVIEW!!!...THX.... 


	4. Unaware

Disclaimer: you know the drill people!!!!!! They' re not mine!!!! Warning: yaoi warning...ya know! m/m... um..yah....  
  
**********************************  
  
I kneeled closer to where Seifer sat rocking back and forth on his heels ignoring me. Tediously, I placed a shaky palm on his arm only to be pushed violently away.  
  
"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you again, Squall!" He buried his head in his arms, tears freely spilling from his red puffy eyes. I frowned. This wasn't the Seifer I knew. The Seifer I knew always hid his true feelings. Created a barrier between himself and others by taking whatever it was that was hurting him out on the weak. He covered up his sadness, but I saw through it. I knew that when he picked on me for no apparent reason, it was his misery showing its true, deviant colors. He looked up at me, peering deeply into my eyes, possibly waiting for me to make fun of him. I wouldn't.  
  
"Seifer, what are you talking about? Why would you hurt me?" I spoke softly, daring to entangle my fingers in his soft, golden hair, reveling in the feel of it. I stared back at him, in the eyes that were once filled with anger and ridicule now empty. My hand was now gently caressing his tear-streaked face.  
  
"She's still in my head, Squall! She's trying to control me again!" He was hysterical and I knew instantly that he was speaking of Ultimecia. Because of Seifer's coldness, he was and easy mark for the sorceress. He didn't care about anyone and knew people didn't care about him.  
  
"She's in my dreams and she won't go away!" I wrapped both of my scrawny arms around his now trembling figure, trying my best to relax him. "She hurt me so much. It plays over and over again in my mind. I can still see it so--so..... vividly" his voice lowered at the end of his statement. "What do you see, Seifer? How did she hurt you?" he took a deep breath and recapped. "If ever I disobeyed her, she allowed the guards that were watching me to--to...." he broke off. I broke on, " to what, Seifer? It's okay." I reassured him, rubbing his back with the flat side of my hand. "They raped me, Squall! Over and over....they called me a whore and they said that I'm worth nothing...not even a good lay." I cringed at the words. It pained me to see him damaged like this. It must have pained him more to have to lay out his emotions, for his tears came full on, at the moment. "Seifer, it's okay," I soothed lulling him to stillness, "She won't have you again. I won't let her!" I was now so intent on keeping Seifer safe, that I even sort of surprised myself. He must've sensed my oh-so-sudden security because he looked up at me with disbelief in his expression. I only continued to run my fingers through his hair. His tears began to cease as he once again nuzzled against the warmth that was me. After only minutes of sheer comfort, he spoke, muffling his voice against my shoulder. "C- could we go for a walk? I need time to think." I stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying the affection that passed between us until he lifted his head off of my shoulder. "Of course," I willingly answered.  
  
He disentangled himself from the sanctity of my limbs and hurried over to where his duffel bag lay at the foot of the couch. He rummaged through it and pulled out a light blue T-shirt and a darkly colored pair of denim jeans. "Be right back!" He offered me a small smile then turned and jogged to the bathroom.  
  
Upon hearing the door shut, I hoisted myself up off the carpet and treaded over to my bed, plopping myself down onto it in the process. I saw steam emerging from underneath the closed door and after about ten minutes, a fresh, clean Seifer sprung out from behind the door. He took a deep breath then exhaled as if he had stepped out into the great outdoors. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?" he asked grinning. It then dawned on me that I had yet to freshen up my own mouth.  
  
"Oh! yah!...in the cabinet." I searched around the toilet paper and found a pack of new toothbrushes that had yet to be used. We each grabbed one and popped open the toothpaste and cleansed our mouths. I rinsed out my mouth and then my toothbrush and set it in its place just underneath the mirror and nudged Seifer to do the same.  
  
"Let's go," I urged, stepping out into the hall. Seifer grabbed his trench coat, threw it over his shoulder, and followed me out.  
  
"HEY! SQUALL!!" A hyper voice called from the end of the hall. It was Zell, running up to me nearly tripping over his own feet. He grinned sheepishly at me. It wasn't until he had regained his footing that he had noticed Seifer next to me.  
  
"SEIFER!!!" He yelled excitedly, bruising Seifer in a bone-crushing hug. "....Chickie...Why are you hugging me?" Seifer rasped out.  
  
"'Cause man, I'm glad t' see ya!... and don't call me that!! ..So... Where ya been? Where ya goin'?"  
  
"We're only going for a walk, Zell. Perhaps the lake..." I stated, obviously irritated.  
  
"COOOOOOOL....Can I come?? Huh? Can I? Can I?" He was practically beaming, bouncing up and down on his heels like a kangaroo.... Damn, it was annoying.  
  
"No" I said simply.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Maaannnn....tch... fine, see if I care... later dudes." He continued down the hall, moping like a six year old.  
  
"Come on." I gestured for him to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We were standing near the boats, ignoring all that was around us, going on with casual conversation.  
  
"...... and she sat directly in the melted chocolate on the stool.... she didn't even look at what she was doing! So! There's this huge ass brown stain on the back of Selphie's pants and Zell just teased her and teased her until she got real pissed and punched him in the nose!" I doubled over in laughter, telling him about things that happened during his absence.  
  
"Man, I would've loved to see a bloody chicken!" he chuckled gruffly.  
  
"Seifer, you've missed so much!" I said finally catching my breath.  
  
"Yeah...you know, you're not such a bad person, Squall."  
  
"Neither are you...."  
  
We continued walking down toward an area that was secluded by trees, sand gracing the ground, the lake only a few yards away. It was already almost 6 p.m. and I had suggested that we watch the sunset from my favorite spot. We sat down onto the grainy sand below us, him fairly close to me....  
  
"I kinda regret it," Seifer murmured.  
  
"Regret what?"  
  
"Treating you like shit all the time, Squall... I'm sorry." A frown marred his elegant features.  
  
"It's all right, Seifer...I was the one being a cold prick all the time.." I gave a slight grin.  
  
"Why did you even put up with me, Squall? I was no better than you..... You should've taken your gunblade and pierced my heart, Squall... you should've killed me.... why the hell did you put up with me for all the years?"  
  
"Be--because I...I"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
I took a deep breath and let it out again, "Because I'm attracted to you, Seifer, I always have been, but I never knew it and I never wanted hurt you..."  
  
"Squall, I---"  
  
"Listen Seifer, I know it's wrong and immoral and disgusting, but you can't help who you fall in love with can you?" My eyes were watering... What if he rejected me? What if he became so disgusted in me that he would never want to speak to me again?  
  
"Squall--"  
  
"And I know your straight and that you'd never--" He silenced me with a firm, yet soft kiss to my lips.  
  
"I'm glad to know you feel the same," he grinned affirmatively.  
  
"You mean---you---Oh my--" I was speechless. I had no idea... woah...  
  
He confirmed my thoughts with another kiss. It started off chaste and innocent, but then turn passionate and lip-bruising. I willingly opened my mouth allowing his tongue to explore deeper within my hot orifice. I eagerly sucked gently on the tongue that now fucked my mouth, pushing rapidly in and out as I willed his manhood to do to that place underneath the confines of my clothing. I already felt my underwear become tight and I prayed to God that he wouldn't feel it in case he wasn't ready to go that far with me yet.... I felt my head become light as I felt something unbelievably rigid pressing onto my arm as Seifer rubbed himself against me. He was as hard as I was...I moaned into his heated mouth, the sensation of his cock overcoming me and the anticipation driving me mad.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
************************** Author's notes: Ummm... I dunno what to say except that I got through this far and I'll go even farther really soon... I promise!!! ^_^....meantime.....RRRREEEVVVIIEEWWW....I hope it's not too corny.... _ 


	5. Sweet Ministrations

Disclaimer: YAH, YAH, YAH...*scowls* Warning: IF YOU REALLY WANNA HEAR IT... LOOK AT THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
My breath became short as his hands roamed my lithe body, lifting my shirt to touch bare skin. I reached up and put both my hands on either side of his face. Breaking the fiery kiss, he looked up at me, desire dancing over his eyes. He trailed kisses over my cheeks and along my jawline.  
  
"Who knew you were such a good kisser, Leonhart..." He said smirking. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand  
  
"Whatever," I weakly retorted. He chuckled, both hands now on either side of my body. "You're killing the moment..." I sighed, the sexual tension becoming exceedingly unbearable. I reached up and attempted to group that one stray hair with the rest. That one hair that made Seifer, who he was.....Seifer. Matron wanted to cut it off when we were younger, but even then, I adored him for it and many other odds and ends about himself. 'He's and oddball, that Seifer,' Matron used to say, ' but, he's one of a kind.' He was... arrogance and apprehension rolled into one....A beautiful little golden-haired angel he was, but he was alone. Alone and afraid. I remember particularly that he was afraid of the dark but I never knew why. I'd let him crawl into my bed late at night and snuggle up with me. I smiled at the thought, gazing intently at him, memorizing his face.  
  
"I want you," I whispered, losing myself in his handsome, jade green eyes. I rubbed against the bulge in his pants with my knee.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Squall?" he said, regarding my actions, "I mean, you're not gonna freak out on me, are you? You know, with me being, well...me and all...."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't..." When he leaned in towards me, I closed my eyes and parted my lips just slightly. "Besides, I wanted this for too long to just back out now..." I said quietly through our mouths. He growled and closed the distance between our moist lips for only about 4 seconds, then began unbuckling my belt. Bringing me up onto his lap, he continued on my pants. He then pulled my boxers down a little and looked up at me, silently asking permission to go further. I nodded and at the same time, he wrapped his bulky fingers around my now freed erection. I gasped at the sudden movement.  
  
"You're a virgin, babe?" I nodded, dumbly, completely embroiled in this wonderful world of remarkable pleasure. I was awestruck at how much more pleasure showered over me by his hand, than by mine own. I'd always imagined Seifer jerking me off, but I never expected this! It was astonishing. As he slowly stroked my arousal, I looked up at him, only slightly embarrassed, finding his eyes staring back at me. "Don't be afraid to explore... Touch me, Squall. Just mimic my movements."  
  
He moved my hand from his shoulder to where his own hard cock rested pressed between our bodies. I looked down, never noticing when he set his firm member at liberty. Hesitantly, I gripped the base of Seifer's manhood, stroking upwards, listening as he groaned low in his throat. I chewed on my bottom lip while Seifer tucked his head in the crook of my neck, both of us moaning loudly. I wanted to please him, so I stroked his cock faster, with my other hand, I caressed his back. I watched as his face contorted with pleasure. God, he felt so good... This was sweet torture... "Don't stop, sweetheart, you're doing great..." Seifer breathed, followed by a soft moan as I continued on his erection.  
  
"Oh, God Seifer," I whispered. I panted as his index finger massaged the head of my shaft, the tip of his finger sliding in the slit. I used my other hand to gently caress his balls, squeezing softly. He let out a choked moan and bit down onto my shoulder. I yelped out in pain. "Sorry," he huffed in a husky voice. He grinned at me sheepishly. An expression that was moments later replaced with a frown of pure ecstasy. We came at almost the same time. Slouching against one another, we tried to catch our breath. He tilted my head upwards and planted another sweet kiss on my slackened mouth. "You okay?" He whispered, nuzzling my cheek. I nodded, obviously out of it. I brought my attention to the pearly white substance gathered on my hand. Oblivious to Seifer's presence, I brought my cum-covered fist to my mouth and lapped at the sugary element. I languidly wrapped my lips around each of my fingers, trying to taste Seifer as much as I could. Licking my lips, I heard Seifer speak, "Damn Squall, you're gonna make me hard again."  
  
I looked up at him only when my hand was clean and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me again.  
  
"You taste like me." he grinned  
  
"You taste good," I smiled again. Seifer sighed, I knew he was fighting back the urge to just throw me down and fuck me like an animal... I, myself, wouldn't have minded.  
  
"We'd better start heading back... We don't want them to send out a search party for their precious Lion..." Precious Lion... he'd always called me that.. only he never really meant it, or I didn't think he meant it.... even as kids he'd say it. We were closer then and he'd even kiss me from time to time, an expression of true friendship, nothing sexual, of course. I've always dreamt of a real kiss from him... one that made all the girls he dated swoon... I wanted that for myself. It was only his hands I wanted on my body, his eyes watching me, his cock impaling me, driving me to the ends of the earth... The funny thing is, is that even though I thought all this, never once had I actually thought of myself as gay... or I just never wanted to admit to it.....  
  
"But, the sunset, it's---" I turned to look at the dark, star sprinkled sky. The sun had already gone down. "Looks like the sun went down without us." I smirked.  
  
I stood, redoing my pants, allowing Seifer to do the same. He got up off the ground in time and took my hand, pulling me towards the road. We made our way back hand in hand.  
  
A few moments of silence passed as we walked along the dusty road until I spoke, "Seifer, Can ask you something?" he stopped and looked me in the eye.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"H-how long have you...liked me?" I shifted nervously, accidentally kicking up sand in my doings.  
  
He smiled, "Ever since I first saw your darling little face at Matron's orphanage," he continued to walk, pulling me along gently, "You were scowling at me. And I loved you for it. You fucking hated my guts....and I loved you for it...The reason I always stayed around you, Squall, was because I'd hoped that one day you'd allow me to be your friend at least if nothing more... After a while you began to open up to me, letting me play with you, ecetera...It wasn't till puberty hit that I knew that I was sexually attracted to you, but you were straight and I didn't want to fuck up the small friendship I did have with you...." he trailed off, frowning a bit.  
  
"Wow," He looked over at me. I knew I was blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing, love?"  
  
"I- I just... Noone's ever told me anything like that before..."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No..no...I'm glad you told me, because, you see, I've always admired your body, Seifer. You were the first of any of the boys to even grow chest hair... I was embarrassed, I must say, I looked like a girl compared to you, but I was also intrigued at how a boy as young as 11, could grow up so fast. You are beautiful, Seifer...you always were and you always will be." My cheeks were burning by then.  
  
He draped an arm over my shoulders and bent to kiss my neck.  
  
Not long after, we made it back to Garden and we both snuggled in bed together, sharing kisses and whispering endearments to each other. Soon sleep overcame us and I finally felt at ease in the arms of my long awaited love.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
****************************************************** Author's note: Uhhh....I'm pretty happy with this chapter... how 'bout you...huh? huh?...*grins*...It's coming along quite slowly, kids... *shrugs* But it's coming!!! Stay tuned folks... ^______^ 


	6. Your Body is a Wonderland

Disclaimer: YAH, YAH, YAH...*scowls*  
Warning: If you really need to know... look at the first chapter.....  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What do you see?" I asked feeling Seifer's fingers creep down the length of my arm.  
  
"What do you mean, sweetheart?" He gave me a confused look. I felt a warm tinge in my heart and in the pit of my stomach fuse in response to the endearing nickname.  
  
"I mean, what do you see...when you look at me?" I explained further. He moved up my body to kiss my lips. I sank into the bed when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I gripped the side of his T-shirt, trailing my other hand underneath it to touch his bare back. He rolled us both over so that I was on top. I straddled his hips. He moved both of his large, calloused hands up my shirt to gently caress my hardened nipples.  
  
"Answer me," I said softly between kisses, followed by a soft moan. When he finally broke away from me, he stared at me a bit. He furrowed his brow, heavy lines of golden meeting at the crease in the middle of his forehead, his scar crinkling in his actions. He reached up to lightly brush my cheek, his other hand absently stroking my thigh. "In one word: beauty. I see beauty. You are so beautiful, Squall, that it hurts me sometimes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel that sometimes, I don't deserve you, or your body, or your mind, or your soul," he paused with a pained expression, "or your love..." he whispered the last bit.  
  
"But why?...Why don't you deserve anything I've given you and all I want to give you." I rubbed his forehead gently, trying to brush away that Un-Seifer-like scowl. I liked it better when he smiled. It was sexier. "Squall...I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've hurt you so badly. I've been selfish..." he quieted, then spoke. "You deserve better...beautiful, beautiful Squall." I knew that he regretted ever fighting with me when we were younger. He regretted ever scarring me, but I didn't. In fact, I thought of it as a mark and since we both had one, it was always the mark of us belonging to each other. It's quite erotic, really. "You deserve better," I heard him faintly, but clearly whisper again.  
  
"I don't want better. I want you," I countered.   
  
He chuckled. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"You decide," I smiled as he hooked his right arm around my waist and brought me down so that my face was inches away from his.   
  
"I wanna buy you flowers," he spoke seriously.  
  
"What?" I giggled but all sound was muffled and swallowed when he pressed his mouth to mine. Kissing me eagerly, he held my waist and rolled us over again, my lithe body trapped underneath his large form. He brushed my unruly bangs out of my eyes. Climbing fully on top of me, he kissed both my pale cheeks, then my forehead. Lowering himself, he tucked his blonde head under my neck. After a few minutes of silence, I heard Seifer's stomach growl. When he looked up at me, I noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. "I'm guessing that you're hungry, Seifer?"  
  
"Umm... yeah... " I smiled as his blush darkened. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
" 'The Insane Clown Posse' are going to dinner in Deling City, if you wanna eat with them," I gave a slight shrug.  
  
" 'The Insane Clown'-- who?" I think I freaked him out a little.  
  
"Selphie and the... uh, rest" I replied.  
  
"Do you think they'd mind?" Seifer asked, uncertain. He probably thought they all hated him... All but Zell, from whom he'd received that near suffocating hug from the day before... His way of showing love, I guess.  
  
"Of course not, Seifer. We all grew up together. There's nothing so terrible you can do to ever make us hate you. You'll be fine," I smiled reassuringly, "Do you wanna go?"  
  
"Oh yah!" Seifer beamed. He jumped up off of me to search for his boots that were so carelessly dropped in the kitchen. In time we dressed and headed off to the front gate.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: This chapter was actually written after I listened to John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland" a couple of times...and 'The Insane Clown Posse' just came as a random thought about the group....*shrugs*... If it ever starts to go down hill I really need to know... so R/R!!! OH! Thank you to all you readers who so kindly reviewed the previous chapters... I finally have an idea on how to continue so posting should go a lot faster, thx... 


	7. Funky Rinoa

Disclaimer: YAH, YAH, YAH...*scowls*  
  
Warning: Serious Rinoa-Bashing... heh heh... language....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sixty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-three bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
I buried my face in Seifer's shoulder, trying hard to drown out the insolent and irritating noise Zell and Selphie made on the way to Deling City. "We're almost there, baby," I heard Seifer whisper. I looked up to see him smiling sweetly at me.  
  
"Fifty-nine bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty-nine bottles of--" Zell stopped singing altogether which in turn caused Selphie to quiet. "What is with all the mushy, mushy shit, Seifer?"  
  
"What?" Seifer looked confused.  
  
"Duh, silly!" Selphie shoved in, smacking Zell in the head over from where she sat in the front seat of the car. "They're together!"  
  
"You wat?" He looked at Seifer, then to me, then back to Seifer again, then he sighed. "I don't even want to know."  
  
"Shut up, Chickie," Seifer teased, plucking a golden feather out of his eyes.  
  
"Yo, man! Don't touch da hair!" He proceeded to lick his whole hand and shape his hair back into its gravity defying shape."  
  
"I wouldn't be licking my hand if I were you, Chickie. Hyne knows where it's been and what you've been doing with it." He made a jerking off motion with his hand. Everyone in the car cracked up. Quistis, who'd been watching us through the rear view mirror while she drove, chuckled quietly. Zell just grumbled and pouted.  
  
"Asshole," he huffed, folding his arms and slouching back in the car seat.  
  
"It's okay, Chicken. This must be about Laila, or Lilia, or whatever the hell that library chick's name was, hunh? Well, just 'cause dumped you, doesn't mean you have to take your anger and sexual frustration out on me." Seifer winked and poked him in the cheek. "You should know better than that."  
  
"Fuck you, you bastard!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't fuck birds," he smirked.  
  
Zell's eyes widened a little. "Oh, yeah. That's right! You'd rather fuck something with an actual asshole, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You had better watch it, Chicken," Seifer warned hotly.  
  
"Oh, now you want to back off when someone tells you--"  
  
"OKAY! We're here!" Quistis interrupted, shooting both blondes an evil eye.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Seifer grunted removing his arm from around my body to open the car door. Standing, he held a hand out to me. I took it and was lifted to my feet. Giving Seifer a small peck on his lips, I strode over to where Zell was trudging to the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
"Zell, Can I talk to you?"  
  
He shrugged and stopped walking. "Wat do ya want," he said, looking past me.  
  
"Look, Zell. I know this is hard for you, but could you possibly try not to give Seifer a hard time?"  
  
He looked at me, bewildered. "He started fucking with me!"  
  
"I know, I know. But, he doesn't mean any thing by it." He only shrugged again and huffed some more. "Please, Zell. He's been through a lot, you know that." I paused and put my hand on his arm. "Please, understand that though he has a strong tendency to be a, well, an asshole sometimes, he's still a person and he can be sensitive, even with you." I gave a small smile when he looked up at me and grinned broadly.  
  
"Okay, Puberty-boy, I think I can do that," he teased.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I said, slinging an arm around his shoulder. We trailed over to the entrance together and went in to find Seifer, Quistis, and Selphie already seated. Zell put his arms around Seifer's broad shoulders and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Uhh... What are you doing, Chickie?" He looked over his shoulder. Zell sneered for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"I'm hugging you," he said, grinning.  
  
"And, uhh, why exactly are you hugging me?"  
  
" 'Cause I'm sorry, Seifer." He leaned far over and laid a big sloppy, noisy kiss on Seifer's cheek.  
  
"Ewwewweww, gross! Chicken cooties!" Seifer yelled playfully swatting at Zell.  
  
"Well, anybody else would be honored to get slobbered all over by THE Zell Dincht!" the shorter blonde gloated with a thumbs up sign, taking his seat next to Selphie.  
  
"Hmm. I'll bet," Seifer said in mock disgust.  
  
I took my seat next to Seifer and rubbed his thigh. He smiled, grabbed my hand and held it in his. Selphie bounced in her seat and signaled for the waiter.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Bonne Idèe," the tall red-head greeted, handing us all menus. "Would you all like an appetizer?"  
  
"Nope," Zell chirped, searching his menu for hot-dogs.  
  
"Well, let me know when you are ready to order."  
  
"Thanks. Will do," Selphie winked.  
  
When the waiter returned, Zell order about two dozen hot-dogs and a glass of root beer, while Selphie and I both ordered hot chicken wings and iced tea. Quistis had a garlic salad and water and Seifer only wanted half a turkey sandwich and some orange juice.  
  
"So," Zell squeaked, munching on his sixth hot-dog. "Anybody seen Rinoa?"  
  
"Do we have to talk about her?" I sighed.  
  
"Dude, get this... I heard that she's pregnant," he went on, ignoring me.  
  
"What?!" Selphie squealed. "Finally! The ho-bitch has to endure the horrible, terrible, PAINFUL process of having to shoot a baby through her vagina!"  
  
Seifer groaned as everyone laughed. "That's pretty disgusting, man," he said, frowning.  
  
"I know, but it's funny!" Selphie managed through her laughter. "Hyne, I hope the nasty slut dies!"  
  
"Hey, now, Selphie. Wishing death on someone is going a little far, don't you think?" Quistis reasoned.  
  
"Yah, I guess it is." Selphie sighed and slumped back in her chair.  
  
"Soooo," Zell drawled again looking at me. "When did you turn gay, Squall?"  
  
"Zell!" Quistis yelled, flabbergasted.  
  
"What?! I'm just asking." He looked to me again.  
  
"Since Rinoa ruined my sexual charge for girls. And even before then I wasn't sure of my sexual orientation."  
  
"Dude, you fucked Rinoa?" Zell queried clearly disgusted.  
  
"If you must know, yes, I did... er, only once."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said she wanted for us to 'get closer' "  
  
"And she ruined it, huh?"  
  
"Yep," I sighed, sipping my drink.  
  
"Well, keep in mind, Squall, that all girls aren't totally a waste," he said winking at Quistis.  
  
"Oh, please, Zell," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me!"  
  
We all snickered. "Well, I guess that means more lonely nights of masturbation on my part." He grabbed his crotch.  
  
"Hyne when did you all get so vulgar?" Seifer chuckled, picking at his sandwich.  
  
"Since I no longer have a sex life and most of the girls at Balamb Garden turned into sluts." Zell shrugged.  
  
"What about me!" Selphie pouted.  
  
"You've got Irvine."  
  
"Oh yeah," she muttered, biting her lip.  
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled, making us all jump. " 'member that time Rinoa almost got ran over by that garbage truck?"  
  
"Now I remember that!" Seifer laughed. "If you asked me, that's where she belonged."  
  
"Yeah... " Selphie breathed, looking at her watch. "Ooh, ooh, ooh guys.. time to go... Our movie starts in a half hour."  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot!" Zell said, signaling the waiter. We laid the money on the table including the tips and headed to the door.  
  
"Hey, are you coming?" Selphie asked once we got outside.  
  
"No, I thought Seifer and I could go back to Balamb Garden and watch a movie. Is that okay?" I asked him.  
  
"That's fine," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"Awww! You guys are sooo cute!" Selphie squeaked, bringing me back to reality.  
  
"I think I'm getting hot," Zell joked, fanning himself.  
  
"Now," Selphie started, clasping her hands together in mock seriousness. "We don't want any little Squallies or Seifies running around, you guys."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dr. Selphie," Seifer patted her head, smirking.  
  
"Good," she sighed. "Well we're off." She hugged me and Seifer.  
  
"Bye!" Zell yelled, bouncing off.  
  
I waved and turned to Seifer. "Let's go, shall we?" He linked his arm in mine and winked.  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OKAY... FIRST... I am sooooo sorry for the long delay in getting this crap posted!..... SECOND..... The very next chapter will definitely feature Seifer and Squall fucking like bunnies so I warn you now!... It also helps to review, ya know? *wags eyebrow*....thx  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
